Cachot
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Seul dans ce cachot, il entend les Aurors au loin il sait sa fin proche, mais il n'est pas vraiment seul, à côté de lui...... écrit par Dod


**Titre** : Cachot

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**E-Mail** : 

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas anglaise, je ne suis pas riche, je ne suis pas JKR.

Résumé : Seul dans ce cachot, il entend les Aurors au loin il sait sa fin proche, mais il n'est pas vraiment seul, à côté de lui...... (écrit par Dod )

**Genre** : deathfic, drama, one-shot.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : une de mes premières fic sur Harry Potter, je l'aime beaucoup.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Cachot**

Je suis allongé sur le sol froid de ce cachot, j'ai froid, j'ai faim. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Drôle de question, je crois avoir perdu la notion du temps mais cela doit dater. Je crois que ce doit faire deux ans, presque deux ans que je suis prisonnier de Voldemort.

Au loin j'entends des cris, les Aurors les ont envahis et semblent gagner. C'est bon signe, c'est bientôt la fin. La fin de la vie pour moi et du cauchemar pour elle. Je vous l'ai pas encore dit mais je ne suis pas seul dans cet endroit sombre, je suis avec une princesse, une merveilleuse fillette blonde aux yeux bleus et au teint de porcelaine qui sert une poupée contre elle. Elle est jeune, je ne lui donne même pas huit ans. Que fait elle ici ?

"Il se passe quoi dehors ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce exactement telle que je l'imaginais.

-Ils sont venus te délivrer. Ma voix est rauque, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé, mais même avant ma capture mes mots valaient de l'or.

-Pas toi ? "

Elle semble si innocente. Comment a-t-elle atterrit au QG de Voldemort ? Je soulève ma manche et lui montre mon bras où la marque maudite et ignoble est plus nette que jamais. Elle me fait mal, mon corps brûle de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va quitter ma peau pour m'éclabousser de son venin fatal.

"Quand j'ai des blessures, ma mère me les embrasse et elles disparaissent. Je peux essayer ?

-Vas-y. "

Si ça peut l'amuser pourquoi pas ? Pauvre gamine, penser que la Marque des Ténèbres est une simple blessure alors que c'est la damnation éternelle, le bon de réduction pour l'enfer, même à son jeune âge, cela démontre un problème surtout en les temps qui courent.

Elle s'approche de moi et prend mon bras entre ses mains, puis applique gracieusement la bouche sur la marque et me fait un gros baiser de bébé, ceux qui laissent plein de bave sur leur destinataire sans que celui-ci puisse néanmoins en vouloir à celui qui le fait. Puis elle me sourit et dit :

"C'est fait. "

Je regarde mon bras, la marque est encore là évidement. Elle retourne s'asseoir sur l'unique paillasse et me souhaite bonne nuit accompagné bizarrement de bonne chance. Elle s'endort, je reste un instant à la regarder puis je détourne les yeux et me concentre sur les voix, elles disent que Voldemort est mort. Quelle ironie... Une baguette tombe soudain du plafond. Je comprends que c'est la baguette secrète que les mangemorts de haut rang utilisent pour se couvrir. Voldemort n'est plus rien et tous les autres lui tournent le dos. Je déteste cette lâcheté. Je prends la baguette et m'approche de la fillette, je la remettrais à un Auror avant de m'enfuir. Je la secoue, elle ne se réveille pas, son corps est froid, je cherche son pouls, rien. Elle est morte, elle aussi.

Une seconde ! Dans mon esprit, tout deviens clair, cette fille a aspiré la vie de Voldemort, se servant de ma marque comme intermédiaire. Je souris, elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle, maintenant je sais ce qu'elle faisait là. Son corps s'allonge et prends des formes, devant moi se trouve une très belle jeune femme, à demi Vélane mais toujours et à jamais morte. Je ne pleure pas, je ne connais pas les larmes, mais mon cœur est envahit d'une lourde détresse.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, je la laisse partir au paradis et je m'en vais de mon côté rejoindre les enfers. Je retourne la baguette contre mon torse et lance dans un murmure le sort fatal.

Tout devient noir.

Je suis libre.

**Fin**


End file.
